


NOW PLAYING

by cloudypudding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudypudding/pseuds/cloudypudding
Summary: Short one-shots based off to songs I listen to. Please note that this could come off as Reader x Stray Kids or member x member. And hopefully, you can enjoy it well (^u^)b





	NOW PLAYING

**Author's Note:**

> Now Playing: Standing Egg |Bang Chan x reader

Situated in Los Angeles, year 2022. You are now one of the most respected writer of today's industry. Countless interviews, weekly booksigning, monthly overseas schedules, annual awarding ceremonies, you are experiencing those. From those happy and exhilarating twist that came into your life, you cannot forget that you are also a living human. Humans get tired too and that's what you feel for everyday. Still, thankful for what you have achieved.

You are alone in your studio battling against the writer's block. The worst phoenomena ever existed. So, you saved your work, and went through some emails you have received. Countless. Expressing gratitude from a fan, book review request mails, name it. But one has caught your attention as you browse through flood of unread mail.

The mail was titled **CB97**.

You let out a small gasp as you saw familiar initials. Quite hesitant at it thinking it was a spam, clicked and surprised a long letter.

It was sent out from the date **OCTOBER 3, 2016**

The content goes:

> "It's me, Bang Chan. If you probably read this letter, I'm glad you do. If not, then what could I do right? How are you? Don't sleep late. You're anemic right? Are you eating well? Eat lots of healthy and drink some supplements to keep your body strong and healthy. As you read this, have you achieved your dream being a writer? If yes, I am proud of you. If not, keep striving! I know you'll make it. I am now a producer and has got a lot of important staffs on my hand as well. Well, talents. ㅋㅋ"

You didn't notice that while reading it, you are now smiling from ear to ear. It was your highschool friend, Bang Chan. An aspiring musical prodigy a.k.a your partner in all matters whether good or bad or whatever it is. But both of you became distant as soon as you graduated and got good opportunities both of you can't ignore and miss out. 

> "As usual, I am always locked in recording studio like I always do. ㅋㅋㅋ Uhh but this is quite embarassing because I am actually telling you something that wasn't supposed to be in a letter. It was rather, I'd like to say it in person. I like you. For a long time I really like you. But... I don't have the rights to like you in any way. I know how you value friendship. So I was afraid to tell you how I was feeling. If I confess, will it change anything? If I said how much I like you, will we be together? It was silly and coward of me right? Do you remember Hwang Hyunjin? Oh God. You don't know how jealous I am. Him giving you chocolates, I wish it was me. But do you know how happy I am when you turned him down? Yet, once again, I always turn mute when I want to blurt those out. Ah!! I'm so foolish hahaha! But if I do say it, will we be comfortable? Probably not. I don't want you to grow distant on me. Knowing that you're beside me is enough."

From smiling ear to ear to a jaw-dropping expression was seen on your face. While you're at it, seems like your heart is doing its thing.

> "I've regretted so much to be honest. If I could just turn back the time and do what I suppose to say, I am taking the risk. For you, for us. I want to be the one who'll put a smile when I crack a joke even though you know I'm a lame person. Cry on me when you are watching The Fault In Our Stars. Make you blush when I sing you a song. Dance with you when you feel like it even in the middle of the street. Sing in the karaoke, everything. Just to keep that precious smile of yours... I have said what I want to say :) You have been my inspiration on my songs. Know that? But, I think I'm staying on my own grounds. As your friend. Yet, you know what? I'll keep waiting... If you decide to come to me... I'll be waiting for you... :)"

You haven't noticed that tears were slowly falling down as you read until that smiley emoticon. You felt so frustrated by it and sad at the same time. "You should've said it long time ago, you drongo. But... you shouldn't wait for me anymore..." You glanced at your fingers, a shiny gem was gleaming on it. 

Your television was left turned on as the news report came to break.

**[NEWS REPORT FLASH!!]After denying dating rumors, hit writer <your name> and renowned dancer, Lee Know is confirmed to be engaged! Congratulations for the couple!**

 

**-END-**


End file.
